


Space Princess

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "I'm gonna try something new with your hair, do you trust me?" You ask a mischevious smirk on your lips."Not at all, but I have a feeling I don't have a choice." He chuckles nervously."Oh don't worry, Lu. I'm gonna make you look ethereal." You hum winking at him the the mirror.





	Space Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A totally self indulgent little fic based on this post: http://fuck-off-lucas.tumblr.com/post/172626470673/dankpunks-i-want-to-put-lukes-hair-in-space
> 
> And because Luke is pretty and he owns my heart

Luke was nervous to go out on stage tonight, which wasn't a common occurrence anymore, he was so used to being on stage, feeding off the crowds energy. He would like to think he's become quite confident with himself, but every time he tried something new, something a bit more effeminate he feels nervous like he's a sixteen year old kid again.

You and Luke had been hanging out before the show and you were just messing around with his hair putting little braids in it and stuff when an idea struck you. You grabbed a couple ponytails from the vanity in front of you putting them on your wrist and you grab a comb as well. 

"I'm gonna try something new with your hair, do you trust me?" You ask a mischevious smirk on your lips. You were the stylist for the band and while they didnt have a hair and makeup team Luke had recently started experimenting with beauty practices, which he roped you into helping him with. Starting with the nail polish and then wearing some makeup on stage a few times but he hadn't done anything major with his hair since growing it out and you kept suggesting fun styles he could try out. He had worn it in a single bun before and you wanted to see how cute he'd look with some space buns.

"Not at all, but I have a feeling I don't have a choice." He chuckles nervously.

"Oh don't worry, Lu. I'm gonna make you look ethereal." You hum winking at him in the mirror. You start running your fingers through his hair gently untangling his curls before running the comb through it a few times. Luke hums softly his eyes closed in relaxation, loving to be pampered. You giggle quietly to yourself as you part his hair down the middle trying to make the part as even as possible. You gather the hair you've parted to the right side of his head pulling it up on top and wrapping it around itself to create a little bun. You pull one of the hair ties off of your wrist and wrap it around the bun several times securing it in place. You move your hand out of the way to examine your handy work pleased with how it looked, and you repeat the steps on the other side creating an almost identical bun on the other side. 

"What d'you think?" You ask resting your hands on his shoulders, his eyes flutter open looking himself over in the mirror. A nervous smile curls up the corners of his lips and he nods his head appreciatively.

"It looks really cute." He hums his cheeks becoming a little rosy. "Could you do that thing where you pull two pieces out on each side, you know to hang in front?"

"Course I can do that for you, Lu." You say carefully tugging out a section of hair to hang in front of his face. "You are almost worthy of a space princess." 

"Why almost?" He asks nervously.

"You need your makeup first and then it'll be official." You giggle kissing the top of his head. You did simple glittery makeup like the first time, making his skin a golden bronzed color with just a bit of mascara to make his lashes longer and thicker. 

It was an hour later now and he had butterflies in his stomach as they were about to step onto the stage. Calum can see the worry in Luke's eyes as they're about to go on and he steps up to give him some encouraging words. 

"Y/n did a good job." He says awkwardly stepping in front of Luke and Luke looks at him mildly confused. "Like with your hair and makeup, man, you just-I'm trying to say you look good." 

"Thanks, man." Luke chuckles and smiles genuinely nudging Calums shoulder his eyes searching for you in the crowd of crew members. He spots you somewhere farther back giving you a cheeky wink before running out onto stage. 

\---

The crowd had gone wild for Luke's new look. During a break between songs Ashton asked them what they all thought of Lukes space buns and they were met with a lot of enthusiastic cheers. Even now as Luke's sat in bed after the show going through twitter and Insta the comments about the buns and the makeup were giving him a major confidence boost. He smirks to himself and pulls up his text convo with you.

"We'll have to do the space buns again, I've gotta give the people what they want ;)." He texts you, hoping you're still awake.

"So they were a hit, I take it?" You reply.

"I mean I don't wanna brag but the chicks dig me." 

"You're so charming." You respond rolling your eyes to yourself. 

"Breakfast, tomorrow, as a thank you?" 

"Sure, Luke, I'd love to." You text back a giddy smile on your lips.


End file.
